


Wizards Don't Get Movies

by Amydiddle



Series: Autumn Fic Prompts 2k16 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, I have never watched a scary movie in my life, mentioned jily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: It is Halloween night and Lily had invited Remus and Sirius over to watch some old monster movies. Sadly, Sirius doesn't seem to get the purpose of 'watching a movie'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Writing Meme Prompt 7: scary movies.

“Are you sure this is supposed to be a scary movie?” He asked, interrupted a scream from the actress on the screen.

Lily and Remus groaned, this had been the third time he had asked that in the five movies they had watched. Both of them giving each other looks that clearly read that they were done with Sirius’ constant questions.

“I just don’t get it,” Sirius said as he watched the flickering television screen. “Why doesn’t he just hex the vampire and get away with the girl?”

“Well, for one they are muggles,” Remus sighed, “And two that would make the movie very short.”

Sirius frowned even more and pulled the blanket over his shoulders. When he had been invited over James and Lily’s house for a ‘scary movie marathon’ he had expected to be scared by the muggle magic that was the television or something. So far these black and white movies were not scaring him at all.

“Do you want to leave and do whatever James is doing?” Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shook his head. He wasn’t going to wimp out and leave like James had, even if his best friend had been kicked out for talking too much.

“No, no. I am sure I will find something great about this muggle movie like you do,” He said, leaning closed to the edge of the couch to watch the movie closely.

It only took a few move moments, a chase scene, and badly shown dizzying scene for the ex-heir to groan and flop over onto Remus’ lap.

“I can’t do it, Remmy,” he whined, “I am really trying but the lack of simple practices to get them out of a situation is killing me.”

Remus patted his friend’s head, “Well, guess you are going to have to find entertainment with James then because Lily and I aren’t leaving this seat until we are done with our monster movie marathon.”

“Yep,” Lily said, “So suffer here and join us to watch the Wolfman next or go and sulk with James.”

Sirius tilted his head to the side, “Well, that movie sounds interesting. Is it a comedy about a nerd that folds his socks?”

Remus pushed him off his lap and onto the floor as that comment.

“Very funny, now get.” Remus said as he pointed out of the living room, “We have to start Dracula all over again because of you and James’ non-stop jabber.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend but did as he was told and left the room. He guessed monster movies just weren’t his Halloween thing. Besides, it was much more fun to prank and scare then sit inside.


End file.
